


A New Omega

by DocSpades



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Depression, Other, author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSpades/pseuds/DocSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin Quire gets himself out of the house to buy food, and learns some new information about where he lives, and his impact on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is a One-off or not. If you notice minor spelling/grammar mistakes..... get over it

      Fuck, out of ramen. Again. But I guess an industrial pack of cup of noodles can only go so far when you’re eating it basically every day. Quentin huffed, blankly staring at the empty box. This meant that he had to leave the house. It also meant that he would think of at least 37 ways to prolong the time before he had to put on pants. Maybe he’d stalk his former classmate’s twitters again, see how Evan and Idie are fairing. Maybe rewatch all of his favorite Mischief Brew videos. Or, maybe, he should just get it over with. 

      He should just, fucking, get it over with. 

      He tells himself that, then lays around watching vines for an hour, before actually getting ready to leave the house. He takes his sweet time with that too. Brushes his teeth for the first time this month and fills in his eyebrows. He lingers in front of the mirror longer than necessary and fucks with his hair. God, his sides need to be trimmed. He should pick up bleach and dye while he’s out too, at this point no one would have to question what his natural hair colour is.

      He is eventually able to force himself out the door of his apartment. He picked one right in the middle of District X, it felt safer there. Bought it with Hellfire money. It’s all bought with Hellfire money. Not sure why he still calls it that, he abandoned his position as White King months ago.

      First stop, the beauty supply store a block away from him. He never paid attention to the name of it but that’s where he bought his clippers last month. He hasn’t dyed his hair in forever, all he can think about is the few times Evan helped him dye the back sections.

      Second stop, convenience store. Buys three shrimp cup of noodles, Squirt, and some frozen pizzas. Could he afford better food? Yes, but that takes too much energy.

      Third stop was unplanned but he was starving, so it happened. It’s a tiny restaurant that’s known to have quick service. Normally he wouldn’t go there but he literally hasn’t eaten all day. He walks in barely noticing the other people there until after he’s sat down. Everyone else is fairly unassuming to him anyway, it’s full of mutants, just like the school.

      He then, notices something. There’s a girl with three eyes a few booths away from him drawing in a sketchbook, but, it isn’t exactly her he notices. She’s wearing a jacket with a patch on the breast of it. Quentin can’t quite make it out but it looks like… no. He’s kidding himself. There’s no way that it’s-

      She sits up to talk to the waitress as she is served another cup of coffee. Holy shit it is.

      It’s the Omega symbol.

      It’s… his Omega symbol. 

      What the fuck? Why is she  _ wearing _ it?

      He feels a sense of pride but, is mostly confused. He needs to find out more but he doesn’t want to cause a scene. Telepathy of course, he just uses that.

      “Why--” he starts but is immediately cut off

      “Get out of my head creep” She’s had this happen before, obviously. 

      “Why are you wearing that symbol?”

      “It doesn’t concern you, get out”

      “This is exactly the type of thing that concerns me” he can feel her pushing back on him, lightly relative to him, but he knows she’s probably exerting herself. 

      “Oh what, did you see it on the internet or something?”

      “On the internet? No. No! That’s  _ my _ symbol”

      “What?”

      “That’s my symbol, I made it. I’m the sole reason it exists. Why are you wearing it?” He doesn’t really know why he’s upset about it. Part of him is smug that his influence made it this far, and part of him wants to bury that part of his past so deep it never sees the light of day.

      “You’re joking”

      “Fuck, no. I’m Quentin Qui-”

      “Yeah I picked up on that” she stops pushing back “It still has nothing to do with you.” 

      “What do you mean?”

      “Hey why don’t you talk to me like a normal person? Did your time with the X-men stunt your social skills?”

      Ouch. “Fine.”

      He disconnects himself from her. Fine, okay, he’ll talk normally. Dammit, this was supposed to be a quick outing. Why didn’t he go straight home? Why did he stop here? He wishes he was in bed. He’s been meaning to watch that Stryker documentary to depress himself more.

      Quentin drags himself to the girl’s booth “What do you mean it has nothing to do with me?”

      “As in it doesn’t belong to you.” she closed her sketchbook “Not anymore”

      “What the hell are you trying to say?” Quentin bit the inside of his cheek 

      “You don’t get out much do you?”

      “I get out plenty” a total fucking lie. He can count the number of times he’s left the house on the past three months on one hand.

      “Doubt it.” Wow “Y’know most people who know this symbol have no idea who you are, right? About that stunt you pulled at Xavier’s.” 

      Quentin cringed, that was both is defining moment and his worst mistake.

      “The only reason  _ I _ know about it is because a friend of my freaked out about it. They thought it was _ fucking hilarious _ that some kid sparked a riot at the Xavier Institute” She snickered “But anyway, people have been using the ‘Omega’ symbol for their own reasons ever since.”

      He... guesses that makes sense, he has been in the X-men bubble for so long he didn’t even think about that type of thing. “Then what are you using it for?”

     “Is partially a mutant pride thing. a group of us in Mutie Town jacked it for our own”

     “Wait, wait” Is she implying that.. “There’s another Omega Gang?”

     “ _ Hell  _ no” She shook her head “Hell no. It’s like a neighborhood watch. The symbol was voted on. We look out for people.” There was a prideful smile on her face.

     “Look out for what?”

     “Cops, chasers, religious people, anyone who poses a threat. It’s been going on for about a year and a half now” 

     “Fuck cops” She seems okay, despite the fact that she’s a bitch. Hey, did he ask her name yet?

     “Ha, yeah. Fuck cops. I’ve lived here long enough to know that cops aren’t the most helpful to us. Sometimes flat out opposite. This place is meant to be safe for us, I need to help keep it that way” 

     She checks the time on her phone “Shit, well I have to go, Thank you for distracting me from my work  _ Quire _ ”

      “Bitter much?”

      “You’re a dick, but not as much of a dick as I assumed you would be. My name’s Aemil, by the way, thanks for asking”

      “You’re welcome Ah-mill” he sounds salty, purposefully mispronouncing her name.

      “Nice hearing” She grabbed her sketchbook and walked to the counter before he could let out another snarky remark. A shame, really. He was just getting started.

      He decides to leave too, shortly after. Kid doesn’t even realize that he forgot to eat there until he gets home. That was a bizarre experience. It makes him think.  

      Maybe he isn’t as aware as he tells himself he is. 


End file.
